Advances in microelectronics have enabled the continued increase in transistor densities of FPGAs. Advanced integrated circuits, such as FPGAs, can include hundreds of millions of transistors. The relatively large number of transistors enables circuit designers to integrate a relatively large number of functions. The design of the chips entails competing factor or considerations, such as speed, power dissipation, and cost.